Vehicle electrical systems increasingly include flat flexible cable as a media for transmitting power and signals within the system. Cables of any type typically need strain relief in certain areas within the vehicle or at specific locations within the electronic system to prevent damage to the cable and/or any electrical connections between the cable and an electronic device. As an example, a cable or cables that provide multiple conductors for connection to an electrical or electronic module may require strain relief. Traditionally, providing strain relief for wires or cables attached to an electrical or electronic device involved clamping a strain relief device onto the body of the cable or cables.